Welcome Back
by gracieann9192
Summary: Bella Swan was bullied for 4 years by the popular crowd. She couldn't take it anymore so she fled to Arizona. Now she is a back and with a vengeance. Did I mention she is HOT **LINKS TO CARS,HOUSES,AND OUTFITS ARE ON PROFILE**
1. Preface

Back and Not so innocent by Gracie

This is my first fan fiction so can you please be a little generous

Summary: Bella Swan used to be made fun and bullied daily by the "populars" also known as Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and worst of all Edward Cullen. But she moved when she was 14 and now she is back and better than even. And she is here for revenge.

Preface

I was just walking down the hall. Past the lockers, when all of a sudden I was plummeting to the ground. My books flew everywhere and I landed right on glasses. I turned around and looked the culprits and my tormentors.

"Have a nice trip, Smella?" Emmett McCarty snickered as he started to kick around my books. And then wrapped an arm around his smirking beautiful girlfriend, the ice queen Rosalie Hale.

"Well she did have all her fat to break her fall." Laughed Jasper Whitlock as he kicked his girlfriend Alice Brandon's cheek.

It's true I am not pretty or beautiful by all means. I have a big bush of brown stuff on my head that you can hardly call hair. I have big huge glasses, I am pale and I am 20 pounds overweight. But all the populars are sooo gorgeous. Emmett McCarty is huge and muscular with brown hair and dimples, Jasper Whitlock is tall lean and sandy blond hair, Rosalie Hale is beyond beautiful with her long flowing golden hair and the body of a model, Alice Brandon with her pixie hair cut and small frame. And the meanest one of all Edward Cullen with his lean muscular body, Bronze hair and green eyes As beautiful as he is I hate him with a passion.

They have been making fun of me since the sixth grade when they all realized that looks are everything. They are also making fun of my clothes, my hair, my body, my everything. They trip me in the hallway, beat me up, call me names, and they made everyone in the school hate me.

"We were just going to rough you up a little bit before Eddie, Jessica and Lauren get here." Rosalie said while kicking me in the stomach.

Great just great they were always the worst. I have no idea why Edward hates me but he does, and Lauren and Jessica just follow his every move. Even though we are only in the eighth grade, Edward is considered the player. He is constantly making out with different girls in the hallway, its disgusting. Angela Weber , my only friend, and me are the only people that aren't falling at his feet.

Speaking of Edward and dumb and dumber, they just walked up.

I curled up on the side of a locker and put my head in between my knees. Tears started falling down my face.

"What, is little Smelly going to cry now?" Taunted Alice.

I didn't answer because I learned that just makes it worse.

"Look at me." Said Rosalie. "I want to see your face before I bash it in."

I still didn't look up.

"LOOK AT ME." I didn't do anything. Obviously she didn't like that. So she took liberty in making me look at her.

She marched over to me and pull my hair up so she could see my face. I clamped my eyes shut. I felt a sudden blow to my face. And I knew she punched me. I tried to crawl away, but I only made it to the top of the stairs.

"And where do you think you are going?" Said Edward.

"P-ppplease will you leave me alone. I'm bleeeeed-ding." I stuttered.

"Well we could, but we aren't that nice." He told me.

"Why do you all hate me, I haven't done anything to you." I said in a quiet voice as I stood up.

"Well, you are as ugly as hell, you too smart for your own good and homely people like you shouldn't be in this world." Edward said as he shoved me. I am guessing he forgot that I was on the top of the stairs because the next thing I know I am hurdling down the stairs. I landed with a large thud. I started screaming and crying because I think they broke my leg.

"Oh shit!" Exclaimed Emmett.

"We have to run" Jasper said. While I was sitting here screaming. I heard them run away.

After a while, the nurse came and found me, she brought me to her office and called my dad. Chief Swan.

My dad got to the school and brought me to the hospital where Dr. Cullen, Edward's dad, treated me for a broken leg.

When I got home. The first thing I did was tell my dad that I was going to live with my mom in Arizona.

He didn't object he let me call my mom and within 4 hours I was on a plane.

EPOV

I didn't mean to push her down the stairs. I was just so sick of her being one of the only girls that doesn't notice me. And my family doesn't know that they think I just make fun of her because she said something to me so they help.

When we ran away from the accident, we went to the cafeteria. After we sat down at our normal table I cleared my throat.

"I think we should apologize tomorrow." I said. And I looked up to their wide eyes.

"Are you high, why the hell would we do that?" Asked Rosalie.

"Because the only reason why I was making fun of her is because she doesn't hang all over me like all the other girls do, and I don't like it so I started to make fun of her. I lied to you guys, she never has done anything to me."

"Are you freaking kidding me!" exclaimed Alice as she stood up. "We made her life a living hell for 4 years for no reason. You seriously have something wrong in your head, Edward Cullen." And she left.

"That's why I want to apologize." I said.

"You better apologize." Said Jasper as he ran after Alice.

The next day we all waited in the front of the school for chief Swan to drop off Bella. But he never came.

So we walked to the office to ask Mrs. Cope if Bella was in today.

"Mrs. Cope, is Bella Swan in today." I asked her nicely.

"As we speak she is on a plane to Arizona to live with her mother." she said.

"Oh my god." Alice said. And she started pounding her fists on my back with tears in her eyes.

"This is all your fault Edward Cullen, for lying to us and making us torture her for no good reason."

"It wasn't that big of a deal Alice, if we ever see her again, she will forgive us." I said nonchalantly.

After that I never worried about Bella Swan again.

I admit I do feel bad about what I did but I can't change the future.

The past is the past and I will probably never see her again so I forgot about that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_3 years later.............._

BPOV

"Cassie hurry up we're going to get caught!"

"Shut up, Bella you're not the one changing the grades."

Currently my best friend Cassie and I were on the Principal's computer trying to change our gym grades. 3 days after I arrived in Phoenix, I met my next door neighbor, which happened to be Cassie and her family. Over that summer, she helped me with a complete makeover. I went to the gym everday and lost 40 pounds, I got this expensive shampoo and hair isn't frizzy anymore, I got contacts and I have a ton of confidence. I wouldn't want to toot my own horn but I am sort of hot now.

Well, currently Cassie and I are failing Gym because we refuse to run. My mom would flip her lid if she found out that I am failing. I am already on thin ice with her. I like to party, drink occasionally and I have a small criminal record of just underage drinking. But what teen doesn't like to smoke or drink

That's why we are now trying to change our gym grades.

"Are you almost done?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah one more sec." She said.

"Well, well, well, what do you have here?" We heard a hoarse, familiar voice from behind us.

We didn't need to turn around to know that it was our principal.

"Holy shit!" Cassie exclaimed as she hurried up and scambled to her feet, but it was too late he already saw us at the computer.

"Language! Ms. Cataloni." He scolded Cassie, she merely rolled her eyes, we have done much much worse than swearing.

"What are you _doing_ here?" He all but screamed.

"Well Mr. Freskman we have a logical explanation for this, um we didn't the grades we got in our physical education class were the ones we deserved so we decided to ummm......check....and make sure that there wasn't a typo on the report card....mhm yeah that's it." I said and made up on the spot.

"Yea-ah-h," Cassie stuttered, "What Bella said, we were just checking for ummm typos, um nope they weren't any so lets go Bella, we are going to be late for Chemistry." Cassie said and desperately tried to drag me out of the room.

"Not so fast, ladies." He spat out. "This is not your first time being caught misbehaving actually you two have set a record. And frankly I'm SICK OF IT!" He screamed. "For years I have watched you two get away with things, I didn't say anything because they were minor offenses I just called home, but now you have crossed the line. You have trespassed into my private property and hacked into the school computer! Go to my office right now!!" He bellowed.

Me and Cassie started skipping merrily down to his office.

"What do you think he is going to do?" I asked Cassie without much interest.

"I don't know, suspension, expulsion. Beats me!" She said absentmindedly.

"That's cool, I have always wanted to be home schooled." I told her.

"Ha, home school my ass, I won't even have school." She exclaimed.

With that Frisky-man (ha get it lol) entered the room, red-faced and sweating.

"What happened? Get into a fight with the furnace and lose?" Cassie asked him with a sly smirk.

"I would advise you to shut your mouth Ms. Cataloni but something tells me that you won't listen."

He said exasperated.

"Damn right, prince, we don't listen to anybody, right Bells." She taunted.

"Straight-up bitch!" I exclaimed and we broke into fits of laughter.

"Yeah well, my school can not undergo anymore destruction from you to so I am down to my last resort, you are expelled." He said with a hint of dread in his voice. I don't know why he tolerated us for so long, most of the other teachers just leave us be. It helps that we both have the highest GPAs in our class though, no one knows how, they think we fixed the computers but we are just frikin smart.

"Hallelujah! He has finally seen the light!" Said Cassie as she threw herself from the chair and started bowing down like a slave.

"Can we go now?" I asked him impatiently, "I have shopping to do, people to see." I said

"Yes, leave now or you will be escorted off the premises." He said.

"Bye teach!" Yelled Cassie as we left the room.

We stopped by our lockers and grabbed all of our belongings and then headed for the parking lot. Cassie headed towards her Silver 2008 BMW M6. Her mom is one of the most famous designers out there. Thus, the car.

I headed towards my baby, a birthday present from my moms rich husband Phil, my candy apple red 2009 Lotus Esprit.

Since my mom married Phil, I have had the best, top of the line clothes, shoes, make-up, cars and hair products.

I hopped in my car and zoomed toward our 4 story luxury home. We had just bought it last year. It was secluded in our little 10 ranch. The house was basically made of windows. I absolutely loved it.

When I got home my mom was already at the door looking pissed.

"Hello mother" I said as I walked through the door.

"Please explain to me why I got a call from your principal explaining that you have been expelled.!!!!!!!" She screamed in my face.

"That is no lie mom, I have been expelled and now you get to teach me, isn't that great??" I exclaimed.

"No, it's not, I have had enough you are going back to Forks with your dad." She said solemnly.

"I can't wait for you to start teach---WHAT!!!! Did you just say Forks!?" I screamed at her.

"Yes, I already packed your stuff, you are leaving tomorrow morning." She said.

"B-butt, I can't go there." I whined.

"No ifs ands or butts about it, you can and you will go there. End of discussion. I am going to bed and try to think about what I have done wrong. Goodnight." She said and then left.

I didn't waste anytime storming up to my room, slamming the door shut, and calling Cassie. We stayed on the phone for hours and just cried and relived the past 3 years.

When I hung up the phone I changed my clothes and sank into my bed and fell into a deep sleep of misery.


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEWS=MORE CHAPTERS

Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up this morning feeling like crap. Just the thought of moving back to Forks makes me miserable. Back to that hell hole, I'd rather die.

I reluctantly dragged my self out my bed and into the shower , my flight was leaving in 2 hours. I didn't even bother to dress nice. I threw on some pale gray sweatpants, (gray representing my mood this morning) from Aeropostale. Since my mom already packed my bags I slowly put on some brown clogs and went downstairs to meet my mother.

When I got down stairs, I saw my mom sitting at the table with her head on the table. When she heard me clear my throat her head snapped up and grabbed the keys off of counter. I stopped her before she started to talk.

"No need to drive me mother, I can drive myself, since obviously you don't love me anymore. I am leaving my car at the airport. Do you me a favor and ship it to Forks ASAP. Thanks don't love ya bye."

And with that I walked out of the house without looking back and hopped in my car and sped towards the airport.

Once I got to the airport, I unloaded all my suitcases and dragged them toward the baggage collect.

When I boarded the plane, I took my seat in first class and fell asleep. When I woke up there was about 1 hour left to the plane ride.

I was thinking about what it will be like when I get to Forks and go to Forks High. They "gang" will probably not recognize me thank god. All of a sudden, I had this sudden epiphany, you know what I am going to make them miss me. I am going to show them what they all missed out on.

When the plane landed, I went to get my bags and try to find my dad. I found him on a bench sitting there I guess looking for me. No surprise when I was standing right in front of him and he didn't notice me.

"Hey dad!" I said with excitement in my voice.

"B-bbb-ella?" He asked

"Yeah, it's me!"

"Wow, you sure have changed a LOT" He said with surprise.

"Yeah, I know, you like?" I asked him twirling around.

" Yeah well, I guess all the boys are going to be going after you." He muttered.

"Don't worry dad I am soooo not after boys right now." I told him honestly.

With that we walked out into the parking lot, I started searching for the police car.

"Don't look for the cruiser Bells." He said with some amusement.

"What why not, you're not the police chief anymore?" I asked.

"Nope I was promoted, to an FBI agent, so I won't be around that much anymore. " He said.

He walked us to a gray Mercedes.

"Wow Dad, nice car" I said as I got into the car.

"Yeah, my new job pays quite a bit." He said and then we settled into a nice silence.

By then we already passed the house.

"Dad, you passed the house already. I said but he kept driving.

"Actually, I also bought a brand new house." He said and then we pulled into the driveway of a monstrous house.

"I actually have to leave in a hours, to go investigate a case. So you'll be alone for about a week." He said as we got out of the car.

"There are some rules, though." He said sternly as I absentmindedly wandered about the first floor of the house.

"First of all, no huge parties, I don't care if you a few people over but I don't want to come home to a mess of a house."

"Second of all, absolutely no boys sleeping over, I am trusting you here Bella, I heard what you did from your mom, don't prove me wrong."

"I guess that it. Oh and make sure those Cullens and Hales don't ruin your life again." He said solemnly, "But something tells me that I won't have to worry about that." He said with a smile.

"I am tired from the plane ride so I am going to go to bed." I said with a yawn.

"Hey Bells, I kind of got an interior designer to design your room, first room on the right."

"Thanks dad," I said

"Bells, I'll see you sometime next week." He said, surprisingly, he came and gave me a hug.

I dragged my feet up the stairs and flung my door open to my room. I gasped in surprise.

The walls were a pale violet color, on the ceiling hung a fancy golden chandelier. The bed lay in the middle of the room. It was a king size 4 post bed. With a off-white comforter, and dark violet pillows. The walls were covered in my favorite quotes made by inspirational people like John Lennon, Oprah and Ellen. I walked to my closet and was surprised that it was already filled with designer clothes.

To the left there was my huge bathroom.

I automatically went to the bathroom and took a nice hot long shower. I put some pajamas on and went to lay in my bed with my all time favorite bookWuthering Heights. Half-way through the book my eyes started to droop. Right before I fell asleep I was wondering what was to come tomorrow at school. How will they react to my new look? I can't way to surprise them.

I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out who I really am.

Finally they are all going to realize what they have been no missing.

Because Bella Swan is back and better than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

REVIEWS= MORE CHAPTERS

Chapter 3

BPOV

"_Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick"_

I reached over to my night stand to hit the snooze button on my clock radio, but then I remembered what today was, my first day back at Forks High School. With that thought I jumped up and ran to the shower.

After a really long, hot, and relaxing shower, I went into my room and picked out my undergarments for the day. I picked out a matching lilac colored pair of underwear and a bra. I went and slipped on my robe and walked over to my walk-in closet.

Hmmm? I thought to myself, considering the weather which is surprisingly moderately sunny, I think I am going to wear a skirt. I walked over to my skirt section and started looking through the mini-skirts.

I ended up picking a cute True Religion Jean mini-skirt I then skipped on over to the shirt section. I skimmed through all the adorable clothes until I could find something. I ended up picking a dark purple Marc Jacobs sleeveless blouse with a draping bow in the front. I decided it's better to be safe then sorry and picked out a plain black cardigan. I put my skirt, blouse, and cardigan and went to find matching shoes. I looked through all the shoes until I came across a pair of lilac Christian Louboutin wedge sandals. I slipped them on and went to the accessories. I grabbed a Karen Millen bag and threw those on the bed too. I then put on everything.  
_**(EVERYTHING ON PROFILE)**_

After I was done getting dressed I went to the bathroom to do my hair. I felt like waves were the way to go today so I just slipped on a purple headband and started on my make up. I didn't want to look like a slut so I just put on some light purple eyeshadow, black eye liner, some mascara, and finished it off with a swipe of my favorite strawberry lip gloss.

I looked in my 3- way mirror at myself and grinned in satisfaction. The people of Forks won't know what him them. I thought to myself. I decided to eat a quick breakfast of some cereal since I didn't have much time. After I was done eating I grabbed my purse and put my Blackberry, iPod touch and my necessary make-up. I was about to walk into the garage to get into my dad's Mercedes but something caught my eye.

On the fridge, there was note and key taped to it. The note said.

_Dear Bells, sorry I wasn't here to wish you a good first day of school. _

_I know you already said you had a car, but I wanted to get you something, _

_here you go, see you in a week. _

_ Love Dad._

OMG!!! my dad got me a car. Hmmmm? I wonder what kind it is. I thought.

I practically ripped the key of the fridge and ran into the garage.

Sitting there, with a huge red bow on the middle of it was a brand new shiny black. Merecedes-Benz

Mclaren. _**(ON PROFILE)**_

As soon as I saw the car all the air in my lungs whooshed out of me. I can't believe my dad got me a half a million dollar car!!!!!!! I ran to the car and threw the door open. I looked around the car and I saw the everything was personalized. The seats had my name in a light blue fancy cursive writing. The steering wheel even had my name. I screamed so loud my neighbors must have heard.

Then I realized what time it was. OH CRAP! I am going to be late. I spent most of my time ogling my car I forgot about school. I started my car and heard a long purr.

"EEP!!!! I love that sound!" I screeched.

I carefully pulled out of my garage and onto the road. Then I sped towards the high school. As I was speeding down the road I turned up the radio. My all-time favorite song Tik Tok by Ke$ha came on.

After a while of listening I started to sing.

"_Tik tok round the clock _

_But the party don't stop_

_oooooooooooooooooo" _

I pulled into the high school parking lot still singing.

"_Now the dudes are lining up cause they here we got swagger_

_But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger"_

I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my bag. I turned off the car and opened the door.

When I stepped out of my car I was met with tons of wide-open eyes. Oh well I thought.

I started towards the office but not without locking my car and taking a quick glance around the parking lot. The nicest cars here were a red BMW, a Jeep Wrangler, a canary yellow Porsche Turbo 911 and an Aston Martin Vanquish. At least some people here aren't poor I thought.

As I opened the doors to the office, the secretary looked up with wide-eyes.

"Hello, I am Bella Swan, I am new here, may I please have my schedule." I said politely.

"Um, yes here you go dear, please enjoy Forks High." She responded after coming out of her shock.

I then walked out of the office. I marched down the hallways until I found my locker. I quickly spun in the combination and put my cardigan in my locker. Once I turned around I was once again met with wide-open stares.

"Really, what's in the water here?" I muttered to my self as I walked past people.

I glanced down at my schedule to see that I had 10 minutes until my class, which was English with Mr. Crouch, started.

I decided to go wait outside until the bell rang.

I looked around and spotted a nice clean, empty bench on the grass by my car.

Perfect I thought.

I sat on the bench and rummaged through my until I found my Blackberry Storm.

I had 2 new text messages.

_ B, _

_home-schooling is sooo boring. _

_after I got home the other day from school_

_my mom flipped her frikin lid. I'm_

_surprised that I am even allowed to txt _

_nothin's the same with out you :(_

_love ya bitch,_

_ XOXO Cassie _

I sighed heavily. Then texted back

_ C, _

_This town sucks, its nothing but _

_poor losers who stare at you like you're _

_from freaking mars. On the plus side _

_charlie's never home so i'm expecting to _

_throw some major parties. Come down _

_sometime _

_love ya whore, _

_XOXO Bella _

The other text was from my mom,

_ ISABELLA!_

_Why haven't I heard from you? _

_I told you to call me when you get there!_

_I want to know that you're not doing anything bad. _

_You better answer me young lady!_

I scoffed, and the texted back.

_ Yo mom, _

_I haven't txted back cause _

_NEWSFLASH you are a bitch_

_ 3your loving daughter_

After I sent that text the bell rang.

I sighed. I get it's off to hell,

I wonder if anyone has recognized me yet. I thought to myself.

Better yet, have the Cullens seen me yet.

With that I walked to English class.

Please Review...... I would also love some suggestions if anyone has any.

Should I make this EPOV too?


	5. Author's note: I AM BACK

-1I 'm backkkkkkkk

Hey you guys I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for the few months of no updates. I was going through a tough time.

I am officially back. I am working on the next chapter right now so it should be up either tonight or tomorrow. I wanted to thank all of you people who subscribed to the story even though it hasnt been updated for a while

Feel free to message me and give me any suggestions for the story or just to ask a question.

Thanks

3Graciexx


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey, I am back like I said in the author's note. I am going try and make my posts more frequent. So thanks so standing by me.

Disclaimer: As much as I hate the thought of it I don't like

Thanks to my beta: LOVE IS A GIFT.

BPOV:

The door slammed behind me. I could feel all eyes on me. I smirked inwardly.

_ This is going be fun _I though to myself.

I sauntered on over to the teacher's desk. There a middle aged woman sat with wide eyes, and a slackened jaw.

"Why hello, Mrs. Bicksley, is it. My name is Bella Swan. It's my first day, can you tell me where to sit and catch me up on what you're currently working on?" At the sound of my name I heard several gasps around me from people who actually recognized my name. Followed by the whispers started. It got so loud that the teacher had to yell at them to quiet down.

"Yes, Ms. Swan. Welcome to Forks High. Your seat is right behind Mr. Newton. Michael, please raise your hand."

I turned around and faced the class. I recognized some people but not others. Mike Newton looked the same that he did 3 years ago. Blonde, baby faced and blue eyes. He just added a little muscle to his body. He looked like an eager dog as he watched me walk toward the desk. As I passed through the aisle of desks I could hear the whispers.

_"That's Isabella, where'd her belly go?"_

_"Dayummm, she grew up nice." _I smirked at that one.

_"Pshh, she is obviously a slut, I mean like look at her clothes, she looks like a frikin hooker." _I inwardly laughed at that one considering on who it came from none other than slut extraordinaire Lauren Mallory.

I looked around at the class again and let out a sigh of relief when I didn't see any Cullen's or Hales in the class. I so need some lunch before I deal with their shit.

After a while of just listening to Mrs. Bicksley drone on and on about some book that I have already read I got bored, so I pulled out my nail file and started filing my nails.

"Ms. Swan, do you want to tell me why you aren't paying attention, you just started here. Wouldn't you want to pay attention to make a fresh start."

"Don't know, don't fucking care." I absent mindedly answered her, not really listening to her question. I heard gasps and giggles at my reaction. I didn't even bother looking up, I just carried on filing my nails.

"Ms. Swan, I know what you were like in your old school, and how you were expelled, and I don't know what you are used to but we don't tolerate that in our school." She ranted.

"Are you done?" I said still preoccupied with my horrible nail beds. I finally looked up at her red face.

But the time she opened her mouth the bell rang. I put away my nail file and walked out of the class room. There was a big crowd of people outside the classroom, whispering. They stopped went I walked out the door. They looked at me with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes and walked the other direction. I didn't get very far before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and huffed.

"What do you want Michael?" I asked impatiently tapping my foot.

"I just wanted to know if you were busy-" I interrupted him before he actually asked me out.

"Well, Michael."

"Call me Mike." He cut in.

"Yeah no, Michael I don't go out with childish boys, who don't even have the decency to look me in the eyes instead of my tits. Oh and you drooled on my shoes. "With that I turned on my heel and left Mike and several other people with slacked jaws, again.

I took a quick glance at my schedule and saw that I had Spanish next. I checked the map and made my way to the Spanish room. I looked it and saw that there were no Cullen's or Hales in this class either. I made my way to the teacher's desk. I introduced myself to her, Senorita Lomslet, and then took a seat to a familiar looking girl.

"Are you Angela?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you're Bella right, you caused the quite the stir, this morning." She laughed it off. Angela Weber was one of the only people in school that actually talked to me and didn't avoid me like the plague. She grew up nice. She was now tall, skinny, with straight brown hair a pretty face and very fashionable glasses.

"Ha, I don't take crap from anyone, especially teachers so if they talk back to me, I do it back. I was bored and I started filing my nails and she flipped her shit I don't know why."

Angela was going to say something but the teacher started class. Spanish wasn't that bad, we actually did fun things. Spanish was over quick. Angela and I left the classroom together. We both had a free period together so we went over to the outside picnic tables and sat down. I thought now was the time that I should drill her on the Cullen's.

"So, Angela are the all mighty Cullen's and Hales still the royalty in this town?" I asked her nonchalantly.

"No, not really after you left something happened for the longest time the rest of them didn't talk to Edward. I have no idea why though. Now there friends again, inseparable actually. Rosalie and Emmett are still going strong, so are Alice and Jasper. Edward is alone. They finally realized what skanks Lauren and Jessica are so they dumped their asses. They're actually pretty decent people now. They don't torment anybody."

"Yeah I'll believe it when I see it. So I am guessing Edward is still womanizing the Forks School District.?" I asked her.

"Believe it or not he isn't, yeah he has had his fill of girlfriends but he isn't a manwhore, like he used to be." She said.

"Soo, are there any hot guys here?" I asked her and she blushed.

"Well, there is Ben he is off limits, he's mine, Mike. Eric, Riley, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. But the latter two are obviously taken."

"Wait, you're dating Ben as in Ben Cheney? Wow nice Angela. I remember in middle school he used to be a hunk." I winked at her and she blushed.

_Ahhh. I remember when I used to blush. _I thought to myself.

"Yeah, we have been dating since the beginning of freshman year, I got my braces off and got some nicer glasses." She explained to me.

"Oh, cool. I had a boyfriend back in Florida yeah Garret. Well, he was the jock of the school. Well, I was with my friend Cassie visiting her aunt in Maine, and I came back early to surprise him. Well let's just say I didn't walk on him and a slut cheerleader playing scrabble. Well anyway, he didn't get away unscathed. Let's see I teepeed his house, flushed his pot stash not before calling the cops though, and I spread around the entire school that he had the clap. Yeah, I got my revenge." I laughed.

I looked back at Angela and she had wide eyes.

"Wow Bella, you have changed, a lot." She said almost in shock.

"Yeah, that's what building a back-bone does to you." I scoffed.

The Bell rang and Angela and I jumped from the noise.

"That means it's time for lunch." Angela said as we grabbed our stuff and started toward the cafeteria.

I really wasn't looking forward to lunch.

As expected as soon as we entered the cafeteria all eyes were on me. I scanned the cafeteria and smirked when I landed on a familiar pair of lust-glazed emerald green eyes.

_Maybe this was going to be fun. _


End file.
